Remembrance
by Dest123G
Summary: What happens when Darkrai and his trainer are sent back to his original world in the middle of a war? Takes place after the events of PMD Time and Darkness with slight plot changes. (They really aren't that big of changes)Rating is because This is my first story and I don't want to get attacked (just to be safe). And no, sadly I do not own Pokemon.
1. Rude awakenings

In a small town a young girl was asleep in her bed, snuggled under the covers. As she slept she dreamt.

_She sat in a meadow of flowers on a gentle hill, her short blond hair billowing in the wind and her green eyes sparkled in the sun. It was beautiful. She lay back on the soft grass and gazed up at the clouds, relaxing in the suns warmth. Behind her a shadow approached, inching closer and closer, but she was unaware. It came so close it could just reach out and touch her, it leaned in, arms outstretched and- "BOO!"_

"AAAAAH!" fully awake now, she fell into a heap of blankets, sheets and pillows on the floor. "Darkrai!" she scolded, glaring at the shadow that now stood in her room. "No scaring me like that."

"Aww come on Amy, it's so much fun! And besides, it's the first day of our adventure! The professor will be waiting." Darkrai responded. He was indeed what appeared to be a shadow, with white billowing hair and a collar of red spikes around his neck. His hair covered one of his sparkling blue eyes and seemed to float behind him.

"Crap, you're right! I need to get dressed and get ready and, oh I need a shower, we need to pack-"

"Calm down, one thing at a time. Just shower and get dressed, I'll be downstairs." with that the dark being promptly melted into the floorboards and disappeared. Sighing, Amelia made her way towards the shower and began preparing.

Amelia all but ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, almost tripping and falling on her face in the process.

"Hey Amy!" greeted her mother when she made it to the bottom. "Darkrai packed your bag and there's berries for breakfast."

"Thanks mom, thanks Darkrai." she said in a rush as she grabbed some Bluck and Pecha berries off the table and ran towards the door.

"Come on Darkrai, love you mom!" Darkrai floated over and handed Amy her bag before following her out the door.

"Love you too sweetie!" her mom yelled after her as she disappeared out into the street.


	2. Here we go

Chapter 2: Here We Go

Amy and Darkrai continued running/floating down the street towards the lab. They didn't live in a very big town, like Nimbasa city, but it wasn't very small either. It may have seemed odd that no one in town was panicking at the site of a Darkrai in their midst, but they were used to it by now. Amy had known Darkrai for most of her life, he was her best friend. They first met when Amelia was just a little girl, she had snuck into the forest outside town despite her parent's warnings. As she walked she almost tripped over an unconscious and memoryless Darkrai. Not knowing of all the horrible stories about Darkrai she helped him, somehow not being affected by his nightmares. As she began dragging Darkrai back to the house an Ursaring came out of nowhere and tried to attack her. If Darkrai hadn't woken up in time she probably would have died. Shortly after defeating the Ursaring and saving Amy's life, Darkrai passed out again, leaving Amelia to carry/drag him home. When she got there her parents were concerned to say the least, but eventually Amy convinced them that Darkrai needed help and that she would make sure he got it. After that they became inseparable, you'd never see one without the other. Darkrai was always there for her, and she was always there for him.

"Come on Darkrai, we're almost there!" cheered Amelia, still running down the street.

"You know, I could have just turned into a shadow and been there like, ten minutes ago." complained Darkrai, floating behind her.

"But I said no, now come on!" Amy burst through the glass double doors leading to the lab, leaving Darkrai to follow. "Hey dad!" she greeted the professor as she walked in.

"Hey honey, ready for your first day?" he said in return. Amy looked a lot like her dad, they had the same hair color and face shape, but her eyes, those were from her mom.

"You betcha! What's first?" asked Amy, walking over and sitting on a stool in the lab, with Darkrai floating beside her.

"Well, you already have a starter," he smiled at Darkrai, "so I suppose you just need your supplies and to know all the rules."

"Daaaad! I learned that stuff in school!" Amy complained.

"I know, I know, just kidding ya." chuckled the professor, "Now, where's your bag?"

"Right here!" she said, holding up the standard traveling bag for Sinnoh. "Darkrai helped me pack."

"Great! So, all you need is a few potions and poke balls." he turned around and dug through a few cupboards, "Ahah! Here we go." he turned around, holding three potions and five poke balls, and handed them to Amy. "That oughta do it! Now, i'll let you travel on your own as long as you have Darkrai with you, but... you have to call your mother and I once you reach Jubilife city."

"Fine, now let's go!"

"Wait-" Amy stopped halfway to the door. "you almost forgot you're pokedex and trainer ID card." her dad walked over and handed them to her.

"Now, onto jub-"

"One more thing,"

"What now?"

"have a nice trip."

"Thanks dad, now come on Darkrai. Our adventure begins!" once more the overzealous new trainer made a run for the door and this time no one stopped her. She stood in the street with Darkrai floating next to her. "You ready for this?" she asked him.

"As i'll ever be." responded the shadow.

"Than it's time to officially start our adventure!" with that the duo made their way into the woods, unaware of the pair of golden eyes watching them.


	3. Remember me?

Chapter 3: Remember Me?

Darkrai floated along the wooded path to Jubilife city with Amy not far behind. They hadn't encountered any pokemon or trainers yet, but they weren't very far from town either.

"Heh, not many people around here are there? Not many pokemon either for that matter." Darkrai waited for Amy to make some kind of response, she was being really quite... "Amy? You there?" he turned around to see nothing but forest behind him. "Amy!?"

"Darkrai! We're over he-" Amelia's distant reply was cut off.

"Amy!" Darkrai crashed through the undergrowth in the direction of her voice. He emerged to find a young man with spiky gold hair and gold eyes standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean, holding Amy, her mouth covered by a gloved hand. He wore a grey trench coat with a red and black striped shirt underneath.

"Hello there Darkrai, long time no see." said the man in an ominous voice.

"Who are you?" Darkrai growled in response.

"Oh my dear boy, has it really been so long that you don't remember me? Palkia and Dialga certainly remember you."

"You must have me mistaken, let her go."

"Heh, and are you sure about that?" The man holding Amy flung her out towards the cliff, just barely holding onto her as she dangled over the edge screaming

"No! Don't hurt her!" Darkrai pleaded, the ocean below was riddled with sharp rocks, her chance of survival if she fell was minimal at best.

"That all depends on you."

"What do you want?"

"Where did you hid them?"

"Hid what?"

"Don't play dumb with me boy, I know who you are."

"I don't even know your name."

"My name is Giratina, a name you'd better remember." said Giratina, starting to get angry. "Before you tried to escape your judgment you stole and hide the sacred orbs, where did you put them?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't steal anything."

"LIES! Maybe a little time in your old home will jog your memory? I'm sure my brothers would be delighted to see you." He laughed slightly and released his grip on Amy, causing her to drop into the air.

"AMY!" Darkrai leaped forwards and Giratina tripped him, causing him to tumble off the cliff as well. As he fell, before the blackness came, the last thing he remembered was Giratina's voice.

"Have a nice trip Darkrai!" he laughed, watching them fall, disappearing just before they hit the rocks.


	4. Welcome Home

**A/N:**

**I haven't really had any authors notes at all yet, so hi guys! This is my first story so sorry if it feels kinda rushed. I'll try to update on a regular basis, no guarantees. Positive comments and constructive criticism is welcome, please, no flames. Sorry the chapters are so short, i'll try to work on that. And Thank you to AnimeGirlKairi for the favorite, much appreciated :D Enjoy the chapter!**

"Dar-darkrai?" all Amelia could see was darkness. She knew, or at least thought that she was laying down, but she couldn't feel anything. "Darkrai, where are you?" she called again, no answer. Amy tried to open her eyes, but still she saw darkness. After a few seconds of trying she eventually saw a light in the dark, it was coming towards her. The light came faster and faster until it hit her. Finally she could see. Opening her eyes she saw dirt and grass, so she was lying down. Pushing herself up she tried to stand, but it felt..._different. _Ignoring the feeling she stood and looked around, spotting Darkrai laying a few feet away, his back facing her. "Darkrai!?" she ran towards him, but he did not respond. _Was he dead?_

/

"I'm telling you Swampert, I heard something."

"Yeah right, you're always hearing things Charizard."

"No I am not, I heard a voice."

"U huh, course you did." The Charizard did nothing but glare at her partner and keep walking in silence. The pair were traveling through Oran forest, patrolling the area.

"_Darkrai, where are you?"_ the voice echoed through the trees ahead of them.

"I told you Swampert, come on let's go see who it is."

"I got a bad feeling about this." said the water type as his companion took off and flew ahead. _Yeah, me too_ thought the dragon.

"_Darkrai!?"_ the voice yelled again. _It can't be him, it can't be._

_/_

Amy stared at her friend, now what? What could she do? "Over here!" Amy turned to see a Charizard fly through the trees and land a few feet away.

"Darkrai! Wake up!" There was no way she could handle such a powerful Pokemon on her own. Shortly after the Charizard a Swampert crashed through the brush and stood next to it. They both just stood and

stared in shock. "Darkrai!" she put out her hand and shook him, but the second her hand entered her vision she froze. It wasn't a hand at all. It was a _paw. _In place of her normal hand there was a black paw with wicked curved claws and a silver ring around where her wrist used to be. "What the?" she stared at the claw before examining the rest of her. What was once a human body was now that of a large black dog. Across her back where silver stripes that looked almost like ribs. On her neck was a small silver skull and large twin horns curved out of her head. She also had a _tail_, which was black and whip-like, it ended in a sharp point. She was, a _Houndoom?_ "How di-

"Ahem." the large red dragon cut her off once she was done looking at herself. "Wh-who are you?" she stuttered slightly, eyeing Darkrai's unconscious form.

"You can talk?" Amy asked in wonder, then paused. She _had_ turned into a Houndoom, which _was_ a Pokemon._ Crap, stupid question _she thought.

"Who are you?" the Charizard asked again without stuttering, clearly ignoring the question.

"Uh um," the Charizard quirked an eyebrow, waiting for an answer, "A-Amy." she finished lamely.

"Well, Amy, care to explain why you have a wanted and dangerous criminal next to you?"


	5. Say what?

_Recap: "Uh um," the Charizard quirked an eyebrow, waiting for an answer, "A-Amy." she finished lamely._

_"Well, Amy, care to explain why you have a wanted and dangerous criminal next to you?"_

_/_

"What are you talking about? Darkrai would never do anything bad!" The other Pokemon winced at how Amy used the cursed name so lightly.

"He would and he did, now we are going to need to take him into custody." persisted the Charizard.

"No, he didn't, I won't let you take him!"

"He is a criminal, he committed crimes, he almost wrecked the world, twice. Now you are going to need to step aside so we can take him in to the police." demanded Swampert, taking a step forwards.

"No, you lie! Get back!" Amy stood her ground, protective instinct flowing through her veins.

"Relax," Swampert took another step and Amy tensed up, "you're out of your league, now just walk away and we'll take care of it." Swampert took another step and Amy had had enough.

"Get back!" she screamed, letting her instincts take over. Before she even knew what she was doing she opened her mouth and let loose a Flamethrower of titanic proportions. Swampert dogged just in time as the beam of flames ripped past him, leaving a scorched trail through the forest behind. Despite being a water type the Swampert was still weary of the Houndoom's vicious flames. "Get back." she snarled in a low voice. Swampert stepped back to where his partner was standing.

"Whoa now, let's just talk about this, how exactly do you know that Darkrai didn't do what we say he did?" said Charizard, taking a step forwards and raising her hands.

"Well I-" Amy stopped and shook her head to clear it, "I've known him since I was a little girl." she looked back at him and smiled, "He's my best friend."

"And how did you meet him?"

"I, snuck away from home and found him in the forest. He was unconscious and didn't remember a thing."

"So that's where he ended up..." mused the dragon.

"What do you mean 'so that's where he ended up', you know what happened to him?" Amy glared Charizard; there were a lot of gaps in her explanation that needed filling.

"Well..."

"Whe-where am I?" Darkrai tried to push himself up but fell down again.

"Darkrai!" Amy rushed to his side and tried to help him up, "Help me!" she pleaded to the other two pokemon.

_"Charizard.." _whispered Swampert, _"I don't like the looks of this. What if she's lying? What is he remembers everything?"_

_"It'll be fine,"_ whispered back Charizard, _"we'll help for now, it's our job, but we just can't let him remember the past. He might revert to his old ways."_

_"I still don't like this."_ grumbled Swampert, but reluctantly agreed as the two walked over to the one being they had hoped they would never see again.


	6. Uncertainty

**A/N: This chapter contains MAJOR spoilers for PMD explorers of darkness/time. If you're in the middle of the game and haven't finished it or want to get it but don't want the storyline ruined, well, then you've been warned. This is more of an explanation chapter, Enjoy!**

/

Amy and Swampert helped get Darkrai settled in with his back against a tree as Charizard went to get Oran berries to heal him. Just before the red dragon left she had whispered to her friend 'You need to tell her.' 'About what?' he had asked, 'About his memory, how he can't know who he really is.' There was a hushed argument after that, but eventually Swampert had reluctantly agreed.

"Hey Amy, can I talk to you?" asked Swampert, making sure Darkrai didn't hear.

"Sure, what about?" she asked.

"I uh, would prefer to talk, away from-" he nodded his head in Darkrai's direction.

"What?" she followed where he was looking, "Oh... okay." she followed the blue mud puppy (Swampert is based off of a mud puppy) to a smaller clearing next to the one Darkrai was in. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, first I'm gonna need to do a little explaining." Amy sat down and watched the Swampert intently. "So, um, where to start? Well... Charizard and I are what is called a rescue team, meaning we travel to dangerous places to rescue people, find treasure and catch criminals." he explained, "And we found out about time freezing in some places-"

"That can actually happen?" asked Amy in shock.

"Yes, yes it can and it is not pretty. Nothing moves, nothing breathes, nothing happens and everything is stopped. So we learned about this, 'disturbance' and went to investigate. Long story short, we thought it was one person doing it, but it turned out to be another..."

"Well, who actually did it?"

"After everybody was sent on a man hunt after the one we thought was responsible, Grovyle, we found out that...it was Darkrai."

"No," gasped Amy, "he would never do something like that."

"Well, he did. He wanted to make a world of darkness, a world that he ruled. As it turned out, he had already succeeded in his goal and Grovyle was actually from the future and so was Charizard. When they went back in time to stop him Darkrai attacked them, separating them and wiping out Charizard's memory."

"Why would he do that?" asked the Houndoom, fearing she knew the answer.

"He didn't want to lose his power over the world. So, eventually we found out and helped Grovyle fix the future, but there was one problem. Grovyle didn't exist in the new future, he was lost forever."

"Wait, if Grovyle didn't exist, then why is Charizard still here?"

"An excellent question, Dialga changed the time stream so that Charizard was spared from non-existence, but it was too late for Grovyle. Anyways, we thwarted Darkrai's first attempt at world domination, but he wasn't done yet. He then attacked Palkia, the being of space. In another attempt at supremacy, but again he was stopped, by us. At this point Darkrai was angry, he wanted to end us as payback. He told us to come to Dark crater, and we foolishly agreed. When we got there an ambush was waiting for us, Darkrai even tried to turn Charizard against me. She didn't fall for his trick. After that plan failed he attacked us head-on, with a group of his accomplices. Again we defeated him, but his right hand beast, Zoroark, attacked us from behind and almost killed me. If it weren't for Palkia saving me at the last second, I would have died. After the fail of his finale scheme he attempted to flee through a portal, but Palkia attacked him before he could escape and caused him to teleport somewhere random and lose his memory."

"And that's when I found him..."

"That's when you found him. And now, the reason I told you all this, Darkrai can't remember this. If he shows any sign of his memory of this world returning, than you need to somehow divert it, prevent him from remembering."

"Why?"

"So that he doesn't become what he was. He may be a different person now, but if he knows what he did, he might revert back to his own ways."

"Alright, I understand. I'll go along with this under two conditions, you give him the medical help he needs and you help us get home."

"Fine. Come on, Charizard should be on her way back by now." with that Swampert and Amy made their way back to the main clearing as Darkrai reverted back to his shadow form to beat them there. _So that is who I really am..._ he thought.


	7. To the Guild

**A/N: sorry for the late update guys! I've been having a lot of school work and family problems lately, but here's a nice long chapter for you! R&R, Enjoy!**

**/**

Swampert and Amelia returned to find Darkrai leaning against the same tree they had previously left him by, half asleep or so they thought. They had no idea about his listening to their conversation, no idea that he now knew who he once was. Most would be mortified to hear that they had committed such crimes, but Darkrai was different. To him it made sense. He half remembered the events Swampert had described to Amy, now that someone had indirectly reminded him. It was like looking through a foggy window and trying to identify a person that you feel you know. But despite somewhat remembering the past, he still had no idea who Giratina was or what the sacred orbs that he allegedly stole were. "Feeling better Darkrai?" asked Amy as she trotted over to her friend.

"Nnnnn, little." he mumbled, faking weakness to avoid suspicion. Darkrai had already fully healed himself at this point, being strong enough to.

"I'm back!" announced Charizard, flying through the trees with an armload of dark blue berries. She hovered over the group for a while before she gently dropped down and set the berries on the ground.

"Here" sayed Amy, grabbing one of the berries in her teeth and handing it to Darkrai.

"Thanks..." Darkrai popped the blue fruit into his mouth and chewed slowly to show how 'weak' he was feeling.

"Better?"

"Much." Darkrai disappeared instantly and reappeared behind him, causing Swampert and Charizard to flinch a little.

"Well th-that's good." Swampert backed away from the dark prince slightly.

"Do I know you two?" Darkrai's eyes narrowed as he watched Swampert and Charizard once more flinch.

"N-no, I don't think so. I mean, I would remember you. Not in a bad way though! But a, no we haven't met." assured Charizard. Darkrai continued to glare at the dragon. _Why so touchy?..._ he thought. "A-anyway," Charizard redirected the conversation, "Swampert and I were doing some thinking," she looked at her partner, "and we thought we could take you too to the guild."

"Guild?" Amelia cocked her head with a curious look.

"Well," Swampert once more prepared to explain, "a guild is a group of rescue teams that work together-"

"What's a rescue team?" interrupted Darkrai, playing dumb.

"A group of Pokemon that work together to accomplish tasks such as rescue's, finding treasure and," he looked at Darkrai awkwardly, "bringing in criminals. Charizard and I are a rescue team, team Blue Sun!" they both proudly held up bandannas that Amy had not previously noticed. They were blue on the top and faded to red on the bottom. Swampert's was tied to his right arm and Charizard wore her's around her neck. Amy also noticed a small satchel that Charizard wore over her shoulder with the same coloration as their bandannas.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing her paw towards Charizard's bag.

"Oh, this is a Treasure Bag, all rescue teams get one. It's for holding items you find in dungeons, it can hold a lot more than you would think." answered the dragon.

"Anyway, we were thinking that the guild master may be able to help you get home." stated Swampert.

"Are you sure?" Amy hoped that it was true and that they could escape from this nightmare world where Darkrai was some kind of criminal.

"He's our best bet." Charizard assured them. By then the sun was setting in the clearing and the group decided they best not travel at night, despite Darkrai saying that he was 'comfortable' with darkness. Swampert and Amy gathered food and bedding while Charizard started a fire, Darkrai standing watch over her. "Y-you know, I'll be fine on my own, you can go help gather supplies."

"Nonsense," Darkrai growled, "this is safer." Truthfully he had no care whatsoever about the red dragon's safety. She knew more about his past than he did, and he didn't want her getting the authorities or anyone else.

"Err, okay." Charizard gave up and continued with the fire. Gingerly, she arranged sticks and small branches in the shape of a tepee before lightly breathing flames onto the structure. Instantly the fire wrapped around the wood and engulfed it in a warm glow. Charizard sighed and added more wood to it, building it up to a suitable level. She sat back and enjoyed the warm for a while before noticing Darkrai's absence. "D-Darkrai?" she called quietly.

"Over here." he grumbled, startling Charizard. She looked over to see Darkrai, sitting under a tree in the growing shadow. The only way she could spot him was by his hair, eyes and collar, the rest blended in.

"Why aren't you by the fire? It's going to be cold tonight."

"Like you care..."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Why would you?" Charizard had no answer. Why did she care? Something about Darkrai seemed different, he just wasn't the same.

"Because-"

"Hey guys!" Swampert returned, loudly crashing through the trees. He was holding an arm load of apples with Amelia not far behind, a bundle of leaves in her jaw.

"Hey." Charizard answered, not quite as enthusiastic. Swampert and Amy set down what they were carrying and the group set to work on making beds with the leaves. Charizard and Swampert helped Amy set up a comfortable nest while making their own. Darkrai didn't even bother to make himself a bed and instead stayed where he was out of reach of the fire light.

"What do I do with this?" asked Amy through a mouth full of leaf. She clenched the stray frond in her teeth.

"Tuck it in there." directed Charizard, pointing towards a gap in the leaves before grabbing another to add to her own nest.

"Oh, sorry." said the black dog after doing as directed. "Guess I'm not that used to being a Pokemon."

"Hah, good one. What else would you be?" laughed Swampert. "A rock? A tree? Oh, maybe raindrop?"

"No," Amy was confused by how Swampert was acting, "a human." Team blue sun stopped what they were doing and stared at Amy.

"no way... you can't be." said Swampert in shock.

"Why can't I be?"

"Because I was once a human," said Charizard, causing Amy's eyes to go wide. "and there is a prophecy about you."

"A prophecy?"

"Yes, that Darkrai would return and again try to take over the world," she looked at Amy, "but a human girl turned into a pokemon would stop him."


	8. You Okay?

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter and late update guys XP Lots of holiday stuff going on. Next update will be longer and hopefully sooner. Thanks to Snivy24 and HeroinOfHeroes for following. Merry Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/whatever you celebrate this time of year! R&R Enjoy!**

Darkrai watched from his secluded spot in the darkness as the rest of the group slept. His cold blue eyes flickered around the trees, searching for movement. The night had been peaceful so far, no wild Pokemon had shown their face since Darkrai arrived, but he wasn't taking any chances. Being a legendary, he didn't need much sleep, although he did get worn out at times. His gaze shifted back to Amy and Team blue sun, _what was Charizard talking about before? _he wondered, _she's been acting strange, not that I really remember what she usually acts like..._ His mind began to wander as he let his thoughts drift, until he heard a twig snap behind him. "Who are you? show yourself." he hissed, forming a shadow ball in his hand and turning to face the noise.

"Why don't you come and see?" a jackal like shadow burst forth and tackled Darkrai, dragging him into the shadows. Darkrai retaliated by launching the shadow ball at it's face but missed as it continued to drag him away. Hearing the thrashing, Amy woke to see Darkrai disappear into the forest.

"Darkrai!?" she leaped up and ran towards him, Team blue sun waking up and following shortly after. She burst through the undergrowth till she reached a forest clearing to find Darkrai panting, with a black and red jackal fleeing into the shadows. "What happened?" she panted as Charizard entered the clearing as well, followed by Swampert.

"Someone snuck up on me, tried to knock me out. Couldn't see who it was though, they weren't much of a fighter." he nodded towards where the shadow had disappeared.

"Good thing you drove him off, we should still keep an eye out though." commented Swampert, "But for now we could all use some sleep, it's a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, come on lets go get some sleep." Charizard started walking back towards the clearing, Swampert right behind her.

"Come on...Amy." said Darkrai, following the others.

"Right behind you." she took a step towards them but stopped, she swore she heard a voice.

"_Amy!_" the voice seemed muffled but, no. It sounded like.._Darkrai._ She shook her head and looked back at Darkrai, who was just disappearing into the forest, showing no signs of hearing the voice and leaving her all alone. Shaking her head, she followed them back to their temporary camp, not noticing the desperate blue eyes watching her from the shadows.


	9. Just not right

**A/N: Shorter wait, longer chapter (^.^) Please review guys, iv'e only gotten one! (thank you AnimeGirlKairi!) reviews help the update machine! enjoy the chapter.**

Amy woke the next morning to find Swampert standing over her. "Finally awake I see." he said with a goofy grin, "Today's the day!"

"The day for what?" asked Amy groggily.

"The guild, silly! Come on, let's go." with that, Swampert disappeared from Amy's sight, presumably to prepare for the journey ahead. Stiffly, Amy climbed to her feet and looked around. Swampert and Charizard were packing up and Darkrai was watching them with unveiled anger and contempt.

"Darkrai?" she asked. The moment Darkrai noticed her watching him he turned towards her and put on an awkward smile, like the gesture was unusual to him. His shadowy teeth formed more of a grimace, Amy flinched slightly at the sight. "You okay?"

"Fine, just fine." he turned back to Team blue sun and narrowed his eyes slightly. Shrugging, Amy turned away from her friend and went to help Swampert and Charizard pack. Once preparations were made, the group set out. Charizard was in the lead with Darkrai lagging behind and Swampert and Amy somewhere in the middle.

"Sorry about that whole fiasco yesterday." apologized Swampert, "There's been a lot of tension between Pokemon lately."

"No problem," answered Amy, "you were just being cautious. I'm the one who should apologize, I almost burnt you to a crisp!" they both chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you did."

"But what do you mean 'Tension between Pokemon'? What's going on?"

"Oh, you don't know about that yet. Who am I kidding? Of course you don't know..." Swampert shook his head slightly. "Chaos is what's going on."

"What exactly is happening?"

"Well you see, this area is divided into three regions, each with a separate ruler, with a neutral zone in the middle. Don't get me wrong, there is more than one neutral zone in this world, it's not all owned by the big three."

"Big three?"

"Dialga, Palkia and Giratina." Amy stopped in her tracks. "You okay?" Swampert stopped and looked at Amy.

"Did you say 'Giratina?"

"Yeah, why?" Swampert tilted his head. Charizard walked over as well, having noticed the stop, Darkrai also came up behind and stood near Amy.

"He's the jerk that sent us here." Swampert and Charizard's mouths fell open.

"You've MET Giratina?!" Charizard was clearly shocked.

"Yeah, he sent us here."

"Why?"

"Well, he did say something about Darkrai stealing some sacred orbs."

"Darkrai stole the sacred orbs!?" Swampert half asked half shouted.

"Yeah," Amy cringed at his loudness, "not sure what those are though, and Darkrai doesn't remember where he put them if he did steal them."

"Okay this is very bad, they're going to kill us." Charizard looked distressed.

"Who is? Why?"

"Giratina and his brothers, Palkia and Dialga. Those sacred orbs are the main source of their power, the Griseous orb, the Lustrous orb and the Adamant orb, we NEED to get them back."

"So…how? Darkrai doesn't remember anything."

"Hmm," Charizard put a claw on her chin and thought, "I have no idea, I guess we'll have to ask the guild master."

"Aren't we already going to see him?"

"Yeah, and we better get moving." with that, Swampert turned back to the trial, Charizard following. Amy looked back at Darkrai, he hadn't said a single thing, just glared at Team blue sun the whole time.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked him.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"No reason, you've just been acting... s_trange_ lately. Are you sure you're not sick or something?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. We'd better catch up though, don't want to get lost." Darkrai turned and followed Team blue sun, Amy hesitated for a moment. "Coming?" She shook her head slightly and followed, _something about Darkrai_, she thought, _just isn't right._


	10. Secrets, Secrets

**A/N: YAY! New chapter, R&R enjoy guys!**

The going had been tough for the group as it made it's way to the guild, the thickly wooded paths of oran forest would get so narrow at times that they had to travel in single file. Few Pokemon had challenged them as they traveled, but they were hardly any trouble. The Pokemon weren't the problem though, the trail itself was difficult. At random times the path would end, drop off or lead in circles, not to mention the occasional trap. Throughout the journey, Darkrai would refrain from speaking and 'handle' hostile Pokemon swiftly and without emotion. At times, Amy swore she saw a shadow accompanying Darkrai, it never interfered with fights and never really showed any guarantee that is was truly there. Amy found the shadow unsettling, but never mentioned it. Everytime she saw it, it was a quick glance, gone in a second. She decided to ignore it, treat it as just a trick of the light despite what her instincts told her. "We're almost there." announced Charizard from the front of the group, snapping Amy out of her trance-like state.

"Really?" she asked in relief. Charizard nodded and continued ahead. As they walked, the path grew wider, the trees thinned out and light appeared ahead. They group emerged onto a four-way crossroad, with a wooden sign in the corner and a small bell hanging from a rope. "Finally!" gasped Amelia, flopping onto the grass. "Lets take a break."

"Fine, but we need to get going soon." agreed Charizard before sitting down as well. The group rested for a moment before Swampert stood.

"We really need to get going, if we don't get there before lunch the guild master won't see us." he said, gathering their belongings.

"He's right, come on guys." agreed Charizard. Reluctantly, Amy and Darkrai stood and followed Team blue sun as they made their way up the trail to their left. The path curved uphill and lead them to a large building overlooking the sea. It was pink and seemed to resemble the head of a Pokemon with two large, almost rabbit-like, ears curving out of the top.

"Wow..." gasped Amy, Darkrai merely gave a derisive snort. Charizard stepped forwards onto a wood grate in front of the facility.

"Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected!" announced a voice from beneath the grate. "Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" There was a short pause before the voice returned, "The footprint is Charizard's! Team blue sun is back!"

"Really!?" asked a second voice.

"Yeah, go let e'm in!"

"Okay!" the second voice sounded both excited and flustered. There was rustling followed by footsteps, a thud, a quiet curse, then more footsteps. Charizard tiredly put her forehead in her claw while Swampert looked at the ground and shook his head. "Hiya guys!" a small red and tan rabbit looking Pokemon with a bandana that matched Team blue sun's burst out of the front door with a huge grin on it's face and it's eyes squeezed shut.

"Hello Victini." groaned Swampert and Charizard in unison.

"You guys were gone so long! Well, not that long, but it felt really long! How long was it? A MILLION YEARS! Oh I'm getting carried away again, what was I talking about? Oh yeah! Welcome back guys! I'm SO GLAD you let me join your team! You guys are awesome! I'm goanna be the bestes recruit EVAH! You guys hungry? Want some berries? Or seeds? OH! How about GOOMMIEZ!" ranted the small rodent called Victini.

"NO!" protested Charizard at the mention of the sugary snack. "NO GUMMIES!"

"Aw... bummer." Victini's ears and head drooped at the thought of not having his favorite food. "Well," he started looking up and finally opened his blue eyes, "Find anything ne- DAAAARRRKRRRAAAIIII!" Victini screamed once he saw said dark-type and ran for his life into a nearby tree, knocking himself unconscious in the process.

"Great, we better just leave him, someone will have heard that." suggested Charizard.

"Are you sure he's okay?" protested Amy, "He looks kind of, well, bad."

"He does this a lot, he'll be fine." Swampert shrugged off the topic. "But on the way in Darkrai should, um, watch from the shadows. You know, be inconspicuous."

"Why? Because my appearance is still tarnished by my past actions?" hissed Darkrai, "Because you're 'guild' still fears my reputation?" he glared at the rest of the group who could do nothing but stare in stunned silence.

"H-how long have you... remembered?" asked Amy after a while.

"I still do not entirely remember my past, despite hearing of it from Swampert," his gaze shifted to the water type, Charizard also looked, more glared, at him. "but I know enough. Why would you hide something like this from me?" he asked, turning back towards Amy.

"I...I thought it would be best for you, for both of us. I didn't want you to turn back into the monster you once were." she answered, her eyes filled with shame.

"A poor excuse, I should hope this does not become a habit of yours." he gave Amy one last cold look before returning his gaze to Team blue sun, "If we are to ask this 'guild master' for his help then we should get on with it. I'll follow you from the shadows, signal when you think it would be best for me to show myself." with that he nodded and sunk into his own shadow before disappearing completely. Amy swore that just as he vanished, she saw a devious smirk on his face.


	11. Guildmaster

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! ^.^ I'm back with a brand new chapter! Sorry for the wait, school stuff and all that. R&R Enjoy!**

Nervously, Amy followed Team blue sun into the guild. There was hardly anyone there, being as most of them were out on missions, but the ones that were there thought nothing of Amy. She seemed to slip under the radar perfectly; the most she got were a few mildly curious glances. The group continued down two flights of stair-like wooden ladders till they reached a wide open basement. To Amy's left was a long corridor with doors on either side and to her right was what appeared to be a mess hall. Adjacent to the ladder was large set of double doors with a bird-like Pokemon standing next to them.

"Hey Chatot!" greeted Charizard as she walked over to the strange bird with a music note for a head.

"Greetings Charizard! Welcome back, how may I help you?" he asked in a sing songy voice.

"Well, we would like to introduce someone to the Guildmaster, she needs his help."

"Well, I'm not sure if I would be-"

"It'll be fine Chatot; we can handle it from here." Charizard ignored Chatot's annoyed and somewhat angry stare as they walked right past him and into what Amy assumed to be the Guildmaster's room.

"Guildmaster?" asked Swampert as they entered to see a shadowed figure facing away from them, "We have someone we would like you to meet."

There was a tense silence before, "YOOM-TAH!" he shouted loudly, startling Amy. "Hiya new friend!" he turned to reveal a small pink creature whose head seemed to resemble the shape of the guild, like it had been modeled after him. "I'm Wigglytuff! What's your name?"

"A-amy." she responded. While thinking to herself, _who __**is**__ this wacko?_

"Guildmaster, this girl needs your help finding her way home." said Charizard to Wigglytuff. _No way,_ thought Amy,_**He's**__ the Guildmaster?! He acts like a little kid!_

"Why didn't you just let her use your map?" Wigglytuff cocked his head slightly.

"Well, you see it's kind of...complicated." answered Charizard.

Wigglytuff's cheery look disappeared and he stared straight at Charizard, "What do you mean 'complicated'?" he asked in a serious tone.

"She's kinda, well sorta not from this world." Charizard rubbed the back of her neck nervously and looked away, knowing he'd think she was crazy.

Wigglytuff stared at her again before his cheery look reappeared and he smiled. "That's not a problem!" he responded with enthusiasm.

"I-it's not?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Nope, we can just ask my good buddy Palkia tah bring ya home!"

"NO!" shouted Team blue sun and Amy at the same time.

Wigglytuff stopped smiling and looked confused and disappointed. "Why not?" he asked innocently.

"Because, because um she's, uh also not a Pokemon." Swampert answered.

"Really? She looks like a Houndoom to me." said Wigglytuff, still just as cheery as ever. "If she's not a pokemon than what is she?"

"She's a um-"

"I'm a human." answered Amy, cutting off Swampert's stuttering.

"Really?" asked the Guildmaster, more curious than surprised. "So you're the one?"

"Yes," Charizard spoke up, "Amy is the human from legend, although I was hoping you wouldn't know about that."

"Everyone knows about it," responded Wigglytuff, "why didn't you tell me sooner? If she's here than that means that-"

"Yes," a voice crept around the room as Darkrai slid himself out of the shadows. "I am here as well."

"What are you doing in my guild? I should have you arrested, who let you in." growled Wigglytuff, Team blue sun backed away cautiously.

"I came with this 'prophesied human'," Darkrai pointed at Amy "and I was brought here by Team blue sun." he answered both questions without hesitation. _What is he doing?_ Thought Amy, _and what does he mean 'prophesied human'? I'm Amy, A-my. _She swore that when Darkrai said the name, 'Team blue sun' a twinkle of rage light his eye, but only for a moment if at all. "We're actually here because we need your help finding the sacred orbs that I stole."

Wigglytuff glared a Team blue sun briefly before responding. "Why don't you know where they are? You're the one that stole them after all." Since Wigglytuff looked like he was about to tackle Darkrai, Amy and Team blue sun stepped in to help explain his memory loss and how he was teleported to Amy's world. Reluctantly, Wigglytuff agreed to help them, seeing as their intentions were to return the orbs to their owners and stop the suspicion and war over them. As it turned out, the entire region was fighting, that is except the neutral zone. Giratina believed that Darkrai stole the orbs, Dialga thought that that was just a cover and that Giratina actually took them and Palkia suspected that they were both accomplices in stealing his orb. All in all it was one big mess. The big three were sending raids on each other's territory in search of the orbs, only succeeding in heightening the tension between them and causing all out war to break out in some places. Hoping to stop this, Wigglytuff agreed to give them rooms in the guild so they could stay and rest while they figured out what to do.

"Thank you Wigglytuff," said Amy as she and the rest left the room to find the ones they were going to be sleeping in. "we really appreciate the help."

"No problem," he responded happily, "my new friends!"

As they walked to their rooms Amy noticed something and spoke up about it. "Wait, what about Victini?"


	12. Midnight Meetings

**A/N: Hey everybody! Lots going on in this chapter, it was really fun to write. Anyhow, thanks to werehogdog for reviewing and all that, much appreciated! ****R&R guys, Enjoy!**

As it turned out, Victini was still passed out in front of the guild. Charizard and Swampert decided to just leave the rodent there rather than wake him up and listen to his panicked rambling.

"So which rooms ours?" Amy asked as the four of them walked down the corridor she had previously seen in the basement.

"This one," Charizard responded, pointing towards a room near the end of the hall, "Swampert and I will be right over there." she motioned towards another room adjacent to it. "Usually we'd just sleep at Sharpido bluff, but this way Wigglytuff can prevent any of the villagers from finding, you know who." she nodded towards Darkrai who scowled in return.

"That's okay," Amy cut in before Darkrai could respond, "we're going to bed, night guys."

"Night." answered Swampert cheerfully while Charizard said nothing and Darkrai continued glaring. The group split up; with Darkrai and Amy taking the room nearest the Guildmaster's and Team blue sun taking the one next to them. Amy sighed tiredly as she flopped down on a nest that appeared to be made of something like hay. Their room was relatively circular with one window in the back looking out over the cliff and two beds in the middle. Darkrai ignored the soft bed that was meant for him and leaned against a side wall instead and stared out the window to the ocean below.

"Aren't you going to get some sleep?" asked Amy groggily.

"Don't need any." Darkrai replied, just before Amy nodded off.

/

Team blue sun walked into their room, identical to the one Darkrai and Amy were in. Swampert laid down on his bed while Charizard settled for sitting on her's and looking out the window. "You should get some rest, we've had a big day." suggested Swampert, his mouth stretching in a yawn. Charizard nodded, yawning as well before settling down in her bed, still plagued by her thoughts. _How can he be like this again?_ She thought. _Amy said he changed, that he was nothing like that but... can we trust her? Can we believe her? That look, the one filled with hate. I've seen it before, when he looked at us, _she squeezed her eyes shut and a single tear fell. _When he looked at me. _Team blue sun drifted into sleep as well, leaving the guild in silence.

/

Darkrai shifted his gaze from the window to Amy._ She's asleep,_ he thought, _good._ Silent as the night around him, Darkrai slipped into shadow form and entered the hall outside. He turned the corner and looked into Team blue sun's room as well to see both of them asleep. _This is almost too easy;_ he chuckled before continuing on and phasing through the wall at the end of the hallway. On the other side he floated, hovering above the crashing waves. He looked to his right to see a small forest clearing with trees separating it from the front of the guild. He squinted his eyes and spotted a dark shadow pacing in the clearing, with blue eyes and jackal-like build. He made his way to the clearing and hovered right behind the shadow. The shadow stopped and sniffed the air, seeming to sense something before turning around and jumping back in surprise. "D-darky! Don't sneak up on me like that man." it hissed.

"You should be more cautious, I wouldn't be able to sneak up on you f you were paying attention." Darkrai hissed back, causing the shadow to back up a little and lift its claws in defense. "Anyway, how are things going with the traitor?"

The shadow looked back at him and chuckled slightly, "Not you're best word choice Darky. After all, you and the 'traitor' are technically-"

"Don't you dare finish that thought! We are nothing alike!" Darkrai growled, shooting a venomous glare at the shadow and seeming to send out an aura of hate. Not towards the shadow, but towards being compared to the 'traitor'.

"Alright, alright, cool it Darky."

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say Darky." Darkrai again glared at the shadow, but this time more out of annoyance. "But about the 'traitor', he's still under control."

"Where is he?"

"Back at home base, Mightyena and Banette are keeping an eye on him."

"Good, make sure they keep two eyes on that scum." the shadow chuckled again, "Shut it Zoroark! We're nothing alike!" 'Zoroark' continued laughing slightly before responding.

"Whatever you say Darky, but shouldn't you be getting back? Those fools will notice you're gone if they wake up."

"Yeah I know, but I've got to go meet with someone else first."

"Ti?"

"Sadly yes," Darkrai sighed, "I'd rather not but he is going to help."

"Darky I love Ti! He's such a cute little dude; he's going to be part of this mission?"

"Yes, but like I said I'd rather he not."

"Chill out Darky, he's not so bad."

"I disagree. I need to be going now; I'll meet with you later." Darkrai began to float towards the trees to enter the forest.

"Wait, Darky." Darkrai hesitated before turning back around.

"Yes?"

"What about the Houndoom? She looks like one of ours, is she?"

"I don't think so, but I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Alright, later Darky. I'll be watching if you need my help."

"Bye Zoroark." Darkrai turned and disappeared into the trees, like the shadows were long lost friends of his. Zoroark shook his head slightly before lying down to watch the moon and waiting for his master's return.


End file.
